Recently, environmental concerns have caused a rapid increase in the development of “green” vehicles. A typical green vehicle is driven by electric power generated by a motor or power of an engine, depending on the driver's preference, and a power state of a battery in the vehicle.
Generally, when the driver frequently steps on the gas or brake pedals of a green vehicle, as described above, frequent acceleration and deceleration of the vehicle results, thereby increasing oil pressure usage and reducing fuel efficiency.